Brooklyn Beat Down
by Stephycats7785
Summary: When Chuck discovers that Dan was the one who sent the tape in to Gossip Girl he goes to find Dan and give the boy what he deserves. How will Blair react when she finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Brooklyn Beat Down**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck with some Blair/Dan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

**Summary: When Chuck discovers that Dan was the one who sent the tape in to Gossip Girl he goes to find Dan and give the boy what he deserves. How will Blair react when she finds out the truth?**

Chuck Bass was absolutely livid. He couldn't believe that Dan Humphrey of all people would be the one person who betrayed both he and Blair in the worst way possible. Chuck new that he would be calling the kettle black since the things he had done in the past far outweighed this, but it didn't matter to him. He loved Blair and all he had ever wanted was for her to be happy. If Dan claimed to care about her half as much as the only son of Bart Bass then how could he do this to her? How could the wannabe writer destroy her wedding when he had to of known it would come with consequences? Look what it had done so far, Blair was trapped in a loveless marriage for a year. Chuck at least wanted her to have love in her life and that is why he hadn't said anything at the wedding. He would rather love her from afar if she would have been happy.

Chuck sat in the back of the limo on the way to the hospital. He knew from Serena and Lily that CeCe had died and he also knew Blair would be there for her best friend and if Blair was there then there was no doubt in his mind that Hum-drum Humphrey would be as well. That boy was like a dog with a bone when it came to girls he was crushing on. He hadn't been planning to do anything at all until he learned the truth. In fact he actually gone back to fix his earlier attempt at sabotage because he didn't want Blair to hate him and because as much as he was loathed to admit this even to himself, he did value the slight friendship he had with Dan, but that had all been before he knew how deep the boy from Brooklyn's betrayal actually went. A kiss had been one thing and yet this went far deeper as did Chuck Basses rage. The fact that he was much too angry to think of some other form of sabotage told the rational part of his brain exactly how angry he was.

It did not take long for the limo to arrive at the hospital and before Arthur even had a chance to open the door Chuck was out and flying in to the hospital in search for Blair and Dan. He spotted them once he entered and for a second he froze at the sight of his ex. She was hugging Humphrey as he tried to comfort her. Blair had known CeCe almost as long as she had known Serena and this had to be a crushing blow to her as well considering both of her grandmothers were now dead. Chuck paused rethinking his course of action because he didn't want to cause Blair anymore pain, but then he saw Humphrey kiss her on the cheek and he couldn't take it any longer. Seeing the writer from Brooklyn getting what he wanted after what he had done was just too much to take.

Striding over to the pair Chuck didn't hear Serena and Eric calling out for him to stop. They had no idea what was going on obviously, but they had both known him long to know when he was angry and nobody wanted to mess with a Bass when he was on a mission. As soon as he had managed to reach the pair he grabbed Dan by the elbow pulling him away from Blair before pulling his fist back and letting it fly forward to smash against the other man's jaw sending Humphrey down to the ground.

"Chuck, what the hell is wrong with you?" Blair cried as she fell to her knees beside Dan and cradled his face in between her hands.

Chuck shook his fist to try and get feeling back in to the limb. That had hurt much more than he thought it would, but then again he didn't usually fight other people. He tended to keep his violence more mental than physical and now he knew why. "You tell her or I will. Did you really think I wouldn't find out you bastard?"

"This all feels eerily familiar." Blair stated as Dan stood up holding his now bruised jaw. She saw the two men glaring at each other and tapped her foot impatiently. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about Blair." Dan told her as he made a grab for her hand. "You have been through enough for one night and whatever Chuck's problem is he and I will handle it on our own. Let me take you home alright?"

The Princess of Monaco was not going to let that fly. She pulled her hand out of his with a shake of her head. "Obviously whatever is going on does have something to do with me and I am tired of secrets. When is everybody going to learn that in this town secrets don't stay that way for very long? Now either you tell me or Chuck tells me, but one way or another I want to know what is going on."

When Dan didn't say anything Chuck stepped up. "Blair you know I would never do anything to hurt you. All I want is for you to be happy and I was even willing to let you be with Brooklyn if that is what it took, but I don't want your happiness to be based on a lie. Humphrey was the one to send the video of us in to Gossip Girl."

"No, he wouldn't-"Blair shook her head trying to deny his words. Dan would not really do that to her would he? This was just Chuck trying to tear them apart.

"I wouldn't have thought so either, but he did Blair and I have the email to prove it." He told watching her crumble before his very eyes. He hated seeing how much this was hurting her, but he couldn't let her be with Humphrey after he found out the truth. "I thought you should know the truth. Unlike some people I honestly only do want your happiness no matter the cost, but I don't think your happiness should be based on lies."

"Tell me you didn't Dan? Tell me that Chuck is lying and you would never betray me like that." Her big brown eyes were welling up with tears and when Dan did not deny the truth and chose to simply look down at the floor she knew she had her answer. "How could you do that to me? Maybe the better question would be why would you do that to me? I thought you cared about me or was that a lie as well?"

At this the boy from Brooklyn looked up at her sharply. "Blair everything I feel for you is real. I did this for you because I love you."

The brunette let out a bitter laugh. "Oh yes I can see how you ruining my marriage would be what is best for me. If you loved me, if you really loved me you wouldn't have done this. Remember when you said that Chuck and I were alike and deserved each other? Well maybe you were right because nothing we have _ever _done is as bad as this. As far as I am concerned you are now officially a true Upper East Side elite. You play the game of manipulation well, but I am done playing games."

With one last look at Dan and then to Chuck she headed off in the other direction. When Serena tried to console her she simply shrugged her friend off and headed outside. She wasn't sure where she would go, but she knew that she needed to get out of here. She couldn't take all of this right now. The one person she thought cared about her ended up hurting her in a way worse than Chuck Bass ever did. When had everything gotten so screwed up?

TBC…

**AN: So I was so angry with tonight's episode I had to write this. It will be a three or four shot on how I think the show should have gone and how Blair and Chuck should end up together. Don't get me wrong because Dair is cute at times, but Chair is just meant to be and I needed to get my frustration at the show off of my shoulders. Anyways, let me know if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

When Blair had made a show of leaving the hospital and going outside she hadn't exactly anticipated that she would need to walk. She may have been born and raised in New York, but that didn't mean she actually knew her way around the city. Knowing directions was for cab and limo drivers, not for the Princess of Monaco. With a sigh she looked at all possible directions before choosing one and heading that way. She wrapped her coat tightly around her shoulders as she headed in hopefully the right direction. The last thing she wanted to do was end up in Brooklyn. In fact Blair was pretty sure that she had enough of Brooklyn and anything Brooklyn related for the rest of her life.

After walking for about five minutes the brunette was pretty sure that she was lost, but that didn't stop her from walking. When a limo slowed down beside her she quickly regretted not heading in the other direction. "Go away Chuck, you got what you wanted and I am no longer with Dan. Not that I was ever with Dan in the first place."

"I am not here to gloat." Chuck told her as he rolled his window all the way down. The cold wind slapping against his face and reminding him exactly how chilly it was outside. "I am here to offer you a ride. It is freezing outside and you are heading in the wrong direction. You do realize your house is in the other direction don't you?"

"Of course I know that." Blair snapped as she paused to look around at her surroundings. After a moment she caught site of a street sign that she remembered. She knew for sure now she was in the wrong direction and blocks from home. "I was simply choosing to the take the long way around. I had a large lunch and need to work off the calories. Now if you will excuse me it is late and I want to get home eventually."

The Bass heir sighed forgetting how stubborn she could be when she wanted to be. "Look you are the princess of Monaco and I can't very well let you freeze to death now can I? So stop pretending like you actually want to go for a walk and get in. We both know you probably had a slice of apple for lunch if you're lucky so please get in. I really do not want to see you dead on page on in the morning due to a mugging in Brooklyn. I thought you were done with all things Brooklyn anyways?"

Blair looked around once more before rolling her eyes and getting in to the limo. Once she was inside she scooted far away from Chuck as possible. She, Chuck, and limos did not have a good past when thrown together. Well actually they had an amazing history, but one that should not be repeated anytime soon. "Just so you know this is a ride home and nothing more. It can't be anything more do you get that Chuck?"

"It could be if you let me pay the fine your in-laws are insisting on." He muttered as he looked out his window since he couldn't look at her. Things always got more complicated when he looked at her because it was in those moments when he would see only her that he became his most vulnerable self. "I honestly do not see how you expected things to work with Humphrey since he can barely pay for a meal let alone anything else."

"I don't want to talk about Dan or us alright Chuck?" She told him as she let her head fall back against the seat with a sigh. She was silent for a few moments before she turned her head to look at him. "You know I never would have thought that you could be the better man out of the two of you. As much as I hate to say this because old habits die hard and the old Blair would never thank Chuck Bass for anything, but the new Chuck deserves it. So I guess what I am trying to say is thank you for letting me know what happened with Dan and the Gossip Girl blast. I never would have thought he would be capable of doing something like that. I guess my theory about all guys that fall for me ending up turning bad wasn't too far off the bat. There is just something about me that drives away all the good in the men around me. I mean look at you and how great of a man you have turned out to be."

"That was because of you." Chuck corrected as he finally turned his head so that he could look at her. "Blair you didn't turn me dark. Everything I did was because I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid of committing fully to everything I felt for you. What you have to understand is that I have never felt for anyone until you and it still scares me sometimes. If I am a great man it is only because of you and everything you bring in to my life. I want to be the best possible version of myself because it is what you deserve. You know how I feel about you Blair. I still feel about you the exact same as I did that night in the limo and the day I finally told you I loved you. No matter how much times passes it is never going to change."

"Chuck I-"Blair started to say, but then the limo stopped and she realized the ride was over and she was home. "Thank you for the ride Chuck. Thank you for everything actually. You're always there for me even if I don't always deserve it."

"I always will be here Blair no matter what." He told her grabbing her hand before she got out. "If you need me I am going to be here no matter what. I don't care how long I have to wait. I've waited this long haven't I?"

"I'll see you around then." She smiled slightly and slid out of the limo. For the first time in a long time she felt as if things may end up turning out alright.

TBC…

**AN: So I really thought that Blair and Chuck needed to have a heart to heart. It was very important for this story and in the next chapter it is either going to be Chuck/Louis or Blair/Dan so let me know in a review who you would rather see. I hope that you all liked this and I think it turned out alright.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Of all the people Chuck Bass could be calling he never thought that Louis would be one of those people. He and the prince of Monaco never got along on the best of days and since what had occurred at the wedding neither man thought they would ever be speaking again. For the last hour Chuck had been on hold as he was passed from one assistant to another obviously being given the run around considering who he was, but he was willing to wait however long it took. This conversation was probably one of the most important ones he would ever have.

Finally after another forty minutes of getting the run around, he was patched through to Louis. The prince was not happy when he learned Chuck Bass had called him. "You have a lot of nerve calling me after what you pulled at the wedding."

The billionaire gripped the phone tightly in hand. "You are really in no position to talk after what _you _did to her. I had been willing to let you have her because I thought you were the better man. I backed off when she told me it was you she wanted, but I am not here to talk about your blatant mistreatment of Blair. I need to ask you a question."

"I should hang up on you right this instant, but since I will be king soon I must learn to deal with this." Louis muttered before he took a deep breath. "What is it you wanted to ask? If you are calling me to ask for a favor then the answer is no absolutely not."

"Did you ever love her?" Chuck questioned running his free hand through his hair. "The two of you have been so much and I cannot comprehend how you can just treat her so poorly after everything. Blair hasn't said anything so don't go thinking she did, but you need to remember that I know Blair better than she knows herself and I can see how unhappy she is. If you ever loved her at all then how can you do this to her?"

Louis clenched his jaw on the other end. "How I treat her? This coming from the same man who sold her for a hotel? I don't think you are in any position to tell me how I should or should not be treating Blair."

Chuck flinched at the memory of the hotel incident with Jack, but he did not let it show in his voice. "This isn't about what happened with Blair and me in the past. We have moved past all of that. The reason I am calling is because despite what you may think I only want her happiness. All I have ever wanted was for Blair to be happy. I am asking you to do the right thing by her. Do not keep her trapped in a loveless marriage for a year. I'd pay the damned dowry if she wasn't so stubborn about it, but you know her and she is being stubborn about that."

"She signed a legal and binding contract." The prince replied not wanting to talk about all of this. Truth be told he may not love his wife anymore, but still the thought of her so unhappy did cause him pain. It was his mother who insisted on the dowry. He was just following her wishes for once since she had been right all along.

"This isn't about a contract and you know it." Chuck snapped having to remind himself to calm down. "This is about her happiness. Marriage is something that Blair takes very seriously and you are destroying her image of that. If you have ever cared about her at all then you should do the right thing and let her go. Don't keep her trapped. I know you think I am doing this because I want her as my own and I won't lie to you. I do love Blair and I want us to be together, but even if she doesn't take me back I think you need to set her free. You also need to know that I was not the one to send that tape in. All of that can be credited to Dan Humphrey. This is all I called to speak with you about so I will let you get back to your royal business. All I ask is that you at least think about what I said. If you can't let go of your hatred for Blair then do it for the child you lost."

After hanging up Louis stood there for a little while. He was torn on what he should or should not do. He did not love Blair anymore, but to keep her trapped was cruel. Louis knew that his mother wanted her to suffer for her betrayal and yet Louis like Chuck wanted her to have happiness. He had been ignoring her since the wedding hoping that she would be able to deal with things better this way when in reality he was doing it more for himself. He was hurt over what she had done and didn't want to deal with his feelings. Still, maybe Chuck had a point. Maybe it would be better for the two of them if they separated for good. They would both be able to move on then and maybe find the lives and happiness they were unable to with each other.

Finally after thinking about the past for a while Louis took out his cellphone and dialed his mother's number. She may not like what he had to say and yet she was going to listen to him for once. He was done doing what she wanted. After the third ring he heard her pick up. "Mother you and I need to talk immediately. I have made a choice that you are not going to be pleased with, but this is my choice not yours and you are just going to have to live with it. It has something to do with Blair."

TBC…

**AN: A short chapter and yet I feel as if it was very important to the story. You see nobody has tried to get in to contact with Louis and I think someone really should. I mean Chuck loves Blair and he wouldn't want her trapped in a loveless marriage for a year regardless of who she ends up with. Also, while I hate Louis I feel that his feelings for her could not of vanished overnight no matter what she did to him. So let me know if you agree or not and if you liked this chapter. In the next one it is Blair/Dan then after that either Dan/Chuck or the last chapter which will be Blair/Chuck. If you all want me to sneak a Louis/Blair chapter in there then let me know and I will do what I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

Blair took a deep needed breath as he knocked on the loft door. After a lot of thinking she had decided she needed to confront Dan about what he had done to her. That and the fact she had left her favorite jacket here were the two main reasons she found herself in Brooklyn. She had to remind herself that as of right now Dan was not the boy who had been her friend through all these last few rough months. He was not the same man she had went to the movies with when everyone else happened to be out of town nor was he the same boy who listened to her as she cried over Chuck and her promise to God. The man behind this door was a monster who had used the pain in her life to get what he wanted.

Dan opened the door blinking tiredly. He hadn't slept since the night after the incident at the hospital and now he was wonderful if he had fallen asleep and drowned in his bowl of chili because Blair was standing here in front of him. Something he never thought would happen again. "Blair?"

"No, it's Tinkerbelle. Of course it's me you bumbling idiot." She snapped shoving her way past him and in to the loft as she head for where she remembered last seeing her jacket. "I won't be staying very long so don't get your hopes up and hopefully this will be the last time I ever set foot in Brooklyn again."

The writer reached out to grab her arm when she tried yet again to walk past him, but quickly dropped it when she whirled around ready to poke his eyes out with her recently manicured nails. "Blair, will you just listen to me? You don't know the whole story. If you give me a chance to explain then I am sure we can work through-"

The former queen of the Upper East Side crossed her arms as she scowled. "Did you or did you not send it the video of me and Chuck?"

Dan stumbled over his words a bit. Her cold stare affected the same as it had in high school. "Well yes, but-"

"Then that is all I need to know." She cut in as she spotted her jacket slung carelessly over one of the barstools in the kitchen. She crinkled her nose as she picked it up with three fingers. She would need to get this cleaned and rid of any clingy Humphrey germs that may be lingering. "I don't want to hear your excuses Humphrey. What you did is unforgivable. _Nothing _I have ever done to you warranted this and you know it. I have to give you credit though; this totally trumps what you pulled at my birthday party. You are learning well, but something I think you have forgotten is that I Blair Waldorf and I do revenge really well. If you don't believe me then just ask your sister. Oh wait, you can't because she isn't here remember? Well I am sure you will be visiting her in Hudson very soon."

The wannabe writer tried to remember all the reasons he loved Blair and why he shouldn't be afraid of her threats. She was no longer that girl. She had changed in to someone he could and did love. "I did all of this _because _I love you! Why won't you see that? You were going to marry a man you didn't love and I care about you too much to see you do that to yourself. I thought that if I could separate the two of you it would be the best thing for you."

Blair scoffed and rolled her eyes. "So blaming the whole thing on Chuck was that in my best interest as well?"

"Chuck is no good for you Blair." Dan defended as he took a step closer to her trying to catch her gaze with his. He needed to know that Blair did not hate him completely. "When you are with him you are manipulative and cruel, but when you are with me you can be who you really are. He is no good for you and I just wanted you to see his true colors. Chuck has done worse in the past and you know it. You're not the same girl you were in high school anymore. You don't need someone like Chuck Bass in your life."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke. "So basically you don't like certain aspects of my personality and you think you can control them? Well I have news for you Humphrey, while I may not have been in the scheming game for a while it is who I am and that is not ever going to change. If you love someone, if you _truly _love them then you love everything about them. You love the good, the bad, and the ugly. You may think Chuck is no good for me, but he was going to let me with Louis because at the time he thought it was what I wanted and you couldn't even do that. This thing between us whatever it was is now officially over. I had a weak moment when I thought a toad could be prince, but now I see clearly. The next time you see me you won't like what happens I can guarantee that."

"Blair!" Dan called after her as she left the loft without looking back once. He had been hoping she would look back because it would mean she felt _something _for him even if she would not admit it to herself. "Blair!"

The writer from Brooklyn had to admit that he was absolutely terrified over what would happen the next time they met. Blair Waldorf _was really_ good and revenge and now he was top on her list. Maybe taking an extended vacation wouldn't be such a bad idea. Then again Brooklyn was home and she could not or rather would not do anything too horrible could she? He could only hope for the best and home she had calmed down by the time their next meeting took place.

TBC…

**AN: I needed to write this after this last episode of Gossip Girl. You do not want to get me started on how angry that episode made me. For one, you do not simply fall out of love with someone. She is still in love with Chuck whether she admits it or not. They have been through too much for her to just be out of love with him. Secondly, what the hell was with her forgiving Dan so easily? She never forgives anyone for anything so quickly and it was unlike her to do so with him. Thirdly, I want Chuck to punch Dan give him a black eye he deserves it! Anyways, next chapter is going to be a Louis/Blair one. Oh and do you all want a Dan/Chuck before the final Blair/Chuck scene? I am also thinking of doing another series after this about the revenge Chuck and Blair give to Dan though I am not sure so let me know your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

By the time Blair arrived back home she was exhausted both emotionally and physically. She did feel good after everything she had said to Dan. It made her feel like her old self. She hadn't been old Blair Waldorf in such a long time it was relief to be able to go back to her roots. The funny thing was she hadn't realized how much she missed being her old self this past year. She had tried to change for Louis because he did not like scheming Blair and because she had wanted him to be happy she had tried to change who she was for him. Then there had been Dan and he seemed to like the new Blair and so she stayed that. It was odd because the only man in her life who loved her regardless had been Chuck and that would never change. In an ironic twist _he _had actually changed for her. With all the women he'd ever been with it was Blair he wanted to change for.

Finally the elevator doors opened and she walked in to her home only to see the last person she ever would have thought she would see again standing there apparently waiting for her. "Louis? What are you doing here? I thought you had some business in Monaco you needed to take care of."

The prince of Monaco stood with his coat slung over his left arm. "I left early because there was something I needed to discuss with you."

"Then why didn't you just call?" She asked slipping her green Dior pea coat off her shoulders. "I thought we had agreed it would be best if we communicated that way from now on?"

Louis let out a sigh as he decided to get to the point of his visit. "It seems as if I have not been fair to you Blair. I have had a lot of time to think since the wedding and after thinking about it I have realized that I was wrong to react the way I did. When we first got together I had seen that you were still in love with him, but over time I thought maybe you could learn to love me. I had tried so hard to ignore the facts in my face. Chuck was your first real love and you are never going to get over him. There is this connection between the two of you that I will never understand. It's like two magnets that will always be drawn back to the other no matter the obstacles. That is part of the reason I went through with the marriage and put the dowry in place. I thought that if I had to be unhappy then you should be as well."

"Well you succeeded Louis." Blair told him not sure of what exactly he wanted her to say. "And I get it I really do. I hurt you on our wedding day, the day that was supposed to be the happiest of your life. I never meant to hurt you I hope that you know that. I really thought that I could love you the way I should if we got married."

"I know you did." Louis told her before pulling out some papers from the pocket of his jacket. "That is why after a lot of thinking I came to the conclusion that you deserve to be happy Blair even if I am not the one to give you that happiness. I want you to be happy even if I have not acted as such these past weeks. You are a wonderful person, but you and I are not meant to be. I know who you are and while I will always care about you I know I cannot be the man you need. It has been and always will be Chuck Bass. That man loves you more than I had first anticipated. You are the only one for him as he is the only one for you."

"What are you saying?" The former queen of Constance asked as he handed her the papers. She unfolded them slowly only to realize they were the papers about the dowry. "Louis, are you saying that you will give me the divorce without a problem?"

The Monaco prince nodded as he took the papers back and tore them up before letting them fall to the floor. "That is exactly what I am saying Blair. Keeping you trapped for a year is not going to change things. The only thing it will accomplish is to make us both bitter and neither of us deserve that. We both deserve to find happiness and peace. I am having the divorce papers drawn up now and they will be faxed to you in a few days for you sign. Once we are finished with this there is no reason for us to communicate anymore. You may be hounded by reporters, but I will do my best to keep the harassment down to a minimum. I only have one request."

"Anything." Blair said as her heart thudded in her chest. She could hardly believe this was happening.

"I am having a small plot put in my family cemetery for our unborn child. I need your consent in order to do so though." At her nod he slipped his coat on before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Be happy with Chuck Blair. That is all I really want for you. I hope he can give you the life that I never could no matter how much I wanted to."

"I hope you can find your princess Louis because you deserve it and I am sorry if I ever hurt you." She told him truthfully as she hugged him one final time. "I will look for the ultrasound pictures we had and have Dorota copy then before I send them to you. If you ever need anything you know you call me."

He nodded once and then left feeling lighter and happier than he had in a very long time. Before he left completely she called out to get his attention. "May I ask what changed your mind?"

He smiled as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Let's just say that someone I had once thought to be heartless proved me wrong. He gave me hope that true love still exists. Go find your prince Blair because he is a good man and would literally do anything for you. You have my blessing to be with Chuck Bass. Go make your own fairytale with him."

TBC…

**AN: This chapter was short yes, but I thought it worked well. So do you all want a Dan/Chuck confrontation before the final Blair/Chuck scene? I was thinking that if you all want him maybe Chuck could hit him again hehe. Anyways, let me know if you liked this or not. I was going to mention Beatrice and Louis's mother in this, but then I thought it wasn't needed and he would just want to get it over with because even though the show made him out to be the villain I think he was just really hurt.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

**AN: So even though I should be resting because I am very sick and on doctor's orders, I wanted to write this. Now I know I said that I would do another Dan/Chuck confrontation, but try as I might I could not get it to fit. I figure that since I plan to do a sequel based on Blair and Chuck's revenge that it wasn't needed and so this is going to be the last chapter of this story.**

When Chuck got a call from security at the Empire telling him that a woman was on the roof and they were afraid she may be a jumper, he knew exactly who it was and why they were up there. So instead of letting his security teams handle it he told them that he would take care of it. That was the reason he found himself opening the metal door that would lead to the rooftop and as he had assumed earlier Blair Waldorf stood at the edge of the building looking down at everything beneath them.

Not wanting to startle her for fear that she may topple off the edge of the building he called her name softly. "Blair what are you doing up here? Is everything alright?"

Even though she had heard him Blair did not turn to look at him. She simply continued to gaze down at the world below. "You know for the longest time I never understood what you found so appealing about rooftops. I had many different theories of course. I thought that maybe you were suicidal or perhaps you were so arrogant that you liked to think of the rooftop as a throne of sorts where you could sit high above the rest of the world and keep watch over your loyal subjects. I understand now though that none of my theories were correct. You come up here because you need an escape. The world is so busy all the time and being here you are away from the rest of the world. You can be free without anyone judging you. You are a watcher Chuck, you live to watch other people, but in return you do not like to be watched. This is your way of avoiding being watched and I never understood and yet now I do."

Taking a step towards her he came to stand almost directly behind her. "In some ways you are right Blair. I come up here because I want to be able to breath for five minutes without having to be Chuck Bass. When I am up here I can just be me without any strings attached. Now are you going to tell me why you are up here? You're not going to jump are you? As much as I love you when I have to jump to follow you it won't be because I am going to rescue you. I don't have super powers and so my jumping would only result in two death's rather than just one."

Blair laughed once though it lacked any humor. She turned around to face him and for the first time Chuck saw that it looked as if she had been crying. "Louis granted me a divorce and while I am happy about it I feel as if I don't know who I am anymore. Ever since the accident I have felt so lost. Do you remember when you told me that we are never going to be safe? Well I think a part of me has always feared that. Chuck I've always loved you and that is never going to change, but when I saw you die it killed me. With Dan it was safe I suppose you can say. He had never hurt me and I never had to watch him die. When I think back on it now I know that if he had died it wouldn't have hurt me as much. I was with him because I could stand losing him, but I couldn't stand to lose you again. I have lost you so many times."

"And yet we are always drawn back together." He reassured her reaching out to take her hand. "You and I are destined Blair and I tried to do the right thing and let you go if it would make you happy, but this is fate showing us that we belong together. We may never be safe, but we will always be us. We are always going to be Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair and in my mind that is more important than any amount of safety. I will stand by you through anything because I love you. So whatever you are feeling right now and what you are going through may seem hard, but I will stand by you no matter what."

Before either of them knew what was happening Blair stepped off the ledge and in to his waiting arms. It was almost reverse of the time after his father died when Blair had saved him from doing something stupid. Caressing her hair he held her tightly against him as she actually started to sob. Everything that had been bothering her for the past couple of month's just spilled out until she was bare and stripped back to her original form. Both of them knew that this time things would be different. Neither would allow anything or anyone to tear them apart and the first to go down would be Dan Humphrey.

"Let's go home Chuck together." Blair told him as she pulled away to lace her fingers with his. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize what was right in front of me the whole time."

"Timing never was our strong suite." He teased brushing his lips against hers. "I guess that because we are Blair and Chuck we needed to do things our own way. We never were like anyone else. I love you Waldorf and time is never going to change that."

"I love you too Chuck." She admitted knowing that while things wouldn't be easy because they never were in the Upper East Side, it would work out in the end because Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass always got what they wanted and they would always want each other.

THE END!

**AN: So yes I know it had kind of a fluffy ending, but I feel like crap and yet I wanted to finish this. I do plan to do a sequel and I hope that you all liked this. I know that the last chapter was not the best, but I feel they have been through so much and they wouldn't need to have a long talk because it is like they can read each other you know?**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
